


Cas Returns With The Groceries

by castielswings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielswings/pseuds/castielswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still pissed when Cas arrives back at the bunker but things take a different turn and Sam interrupts things for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Returns With The Groceries

Dean is sitting in his room when Cas returns from the store. He’s been seething, just stewing in his hurt and rage the entire time. It’s built up to a fury within him and he doesn’t fully understand why. Cas has hurt him, no doubt about that, hurt him and broken him. He threw down everything and told the guy that he NEEDED him for fucks sake, and then he just leaves. Leaves like nothing happened down in that crypt. Oh god, why does it even fucking matter. His mind is reeling and he can barely think. Cas is just standing in the doorway, holding a bag from the grocery store and looking like a cast away puppy. GODDAMMIT why is he just standing there?!

Dean stands up so fast his chair falls over backwards and Cas’s eyes open wide as he storms towards him. Dean quickly crosses the room to the doorway and grabs the collar of the angel’s trenchcoat. The stupid fucking coat that he’s always wearing. Cas drops the bag of groceries and his mouth gapes open as his feet leave the ground. Dean hears the stitching pop from the pressure but he doesn’t let up. He slams Castiel into the wall, hard enough that he hears the grunt of breath that escapes the man’s mouth. He stands there for a moment, just holding him against the wall. Piercing green eyes lock onto tidal blue pools, open wide in shock.

Goddammit why are his eyes so blue and perfect? Cas opens his mouth to say something but he never gets the chance. Dean’s mind short circuits after a moment and his mouth is on the angels, suddenly and furiously. He mashes his mouth so hard against Cas’s that he can taste blood, whether his or the angel’s, he isn’t sure. Cas doesn’t move for a moment, his mind doesn’t grasp what’s happening until after a few seconds. Then he’s reciprocating the kisses, steadily with a hunger to match Dean’s. Oh god but this feels right. Fuck. All the anger is leaving Dean and is replaced with another hunger. NEED. He needs Cas. Needs him so fucking badly that he can barely breathe.

He sets Cas back down, mouths still together and hands still fisted around the collars of the trenchcoat. He pulls Cas backwards and they fall together onto his bed. Dean wastes no time and quickly flips Cas onto his back. He’s still kissing the angel, and hard, he can feel how swollen and raw his lips are but he can’t stop. The angel is writhing underneath his weight, eating up every kiss and touch he receives. Suddenly Dean’s taking the trenchcoat off of him and throwing it on the floor. Buttons fly and hit him in the chest as he rips away Cas’s shirt, desperate to expose the skin underneath. He’s too busy with Cas’s mouth to bother with his tie and besides, it’s kind of fucking hot seeing him bare-chested with that silly blue thing still tied around his neck.

Cas’s hands are clawing at his back, trying to pull his shirt off as well, he realizes. He pulls back from the angels mouth for a moment to slip his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Cas grabs him by the hair as soon as he’s done and forces their mouths back together. He bites down on the angels lower lip and Cas hitches in a breath and whimpers. And oh fuck hearing that sound come from that glorious mouth is just ripping him apart at the seams.

He runs his hand through Cas’s dark hair and it’s like running his hands through silk, it’s much softer than he imagined and the response it elicits from the angel is magnificent. Cas’s hips buck into his and Dean grinds his own down in response, he can feel the length of Cas through his jeans and it sends him reeling. He finally breaks the kiss, both of their mouths swollen and his bleeding a bit.

“Cas I….” he starts to stutter but the angel holds a finger to his lips and shushes him.

“No, Cas I need to say…” but he’s cut off as he feels a mouth at his throat and teeth gently graze the skin.

Dean pulls away slightly and Cas turns to look up at his face. All he can see are those magnificent blue eyes, pupils blown wide and that glorious mouth, so swollen with the many kisses they have exchanged so suddenly. He grabs Cas by his stubbly cheeks and gently presses his forehead against the angel’s. They sigh and he can feel a hand gently caressing his back, running lightly down is shoulder to his spine, fingers tracing the gentle curve of bone and it sends a chill through him. He shudders and turns his face away to bite his lip but Cas sees and is on him so suddenly he doesn’t get a chance to protest.

Cas has him pinned down and he really doesn’t mind a bit. The mouth working it’s way down his jaw to his chest has rendered him incapable of much thought process past,

“oh god fuck, yes, please.”

Apparently he’s said this out loud because Cas is no longer kissing him, just staring at him with a surprised look in his eyes. After a minute he grins in a way Dean has never seen before and continues his assault down Dean’s torso. He can feel Cas’s mouth kissing over his chest and down towards his stomach. He gasps in surprise as he feels teeth nip at his hip bone and a tongue slide over the bite almost immediately after.

They’re both so immersed in one another they don’t hear when Sam walks in the room holding a book and talking a mile a minute.

“So get this guys, apparently they have records of more than one demon being purified and…” he abruptly stops talking as he takes in the scene on the bed in front of him. Both Cas and Dean are staring at him, eyes wide with a slight panic at having been caught in the act.

“Umm… I’m just going to go back in here and leave you two to… uh… this.” He slowly backs out of the room, trying not to grin at the looks on the faces of his brother and the angel.

“Also, it’s about time, maybe now we can stop with the staring and the fighting.” He says with a grin as he picks up the bag of groceries in the doorway and heads back down the hall to the library.

Dean is still a little shell-shocked from being walked in on. Not that it hasn’t happened numerous times before, just never with a dude, or celestial wavelength of intent wearing a dude suit. He looks over at Cas who is apparently already done with whatever just happened and is eying Dean’s naked torso lustily.

“Dean, I’m not sure what just happened but I would very much like to continue what we were doing if that is okay with you?”

Dean smirks at the angel, grabs him by the back of his head and presses their mouths together once more. Cas is back on top of him in a flash, only this time he doesn’t waste a moment and begins unbuckling Dean’s jeans.


End file.
